


Pussy Whipped

by FleetSparrow



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Lois is in Gotham for one night, though not exactly in the best of circumstances.  Luckily for her, Selina is also in town, and she has some good plans for the night.





	Pussy Whipped

Admittedly, this was not her best moment.

Currently, Lois was trapped in Gotham on the roof of a soon-to-be-exploded building.  She had chased this story from a Metropolis mob all the way back to Gotham, and it had ended here.  And looked like it would end here.

“Clark,” she said to the empty air.  “I need help.” She struggled in the bonds, but they held fast.

“This is just great,” she said.  “Of all the places to die, Gotham had to be it.”

A shadow moved across the roof.

“Batman?” she called.

“Not quite,” a female voice said.  Someone stepped out of the shadows.

“Catwoman,” Lois said.

“Ms. Lane.”

“Are you here to gloat?”

“Why would I?” Selina asked.  “You look like you need help.”

“And I'm supposed to believe you're going to offer it?”

“I'm a thief, not a killer.”  Selina inspected the ropes that held Lois.  “So, tell me, what's a nice girl like you doing tied up in a place like this?”

“It's a long story.”

“I've got time.”

“Not much.  The building's supposed to blow up any second.”

“Hmm.  Then I'd look out if I were you.”  Selina unsheathed her claws and swiped at the rope, slicing it apart.

“That's handy,” Lois said, rubbing her arms.

“They have their advantages.”  Selina grabbed Lois’ arm. “Come with me.  And when I say jump, jump.”

Selina ran across the roof, Lois in tow.  Just as she reached the edge, she yelled, “Jump!”  Lois leapt beside her, landing not nearly as gracefully on the next roof.

“How do you do that all night?” Lois asked.

“Practice,” Selina said.  “Now come on. We've got to get down and out of here.”

She led Lois down the fire escape on the other side of the building.  They heard a rumbling and soon the building where Lois had been tied up imploded, falling to the ground in pieces.

“Sorry Superman wasn't here, but I'm pretty much the next best thing,” Selina said.

“And why's that?” Lois asked.

“Because I just love picking up strays.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“No, but this is.”  Selina grabbed the back of her head and kissed her.  “Come back to my place.”

“Well….”

“What Superman won't know won't hurt him.”

“Is that the same with Batman?”

Selina shrugged.  “I don't tell him everything I do.  Or everyone.”

Lois considered this.  “OK. But just a couple of drinks.  I have to work tomorrow.”

“This way.”

Selina led Lois across town to her apartment, slipping in the back way.  Selina pulled off her mask as they entered her place, tossing it down onto a chair.

“What would you like?” Selina asked.  “I've got plenty of spirits.”

“Scotch.”

Selina shook her head.  “What is it with Metropolitans and scotch?”

“It's the reporter in me.”

Selina poured the drinks, and unzipped her suit to the middle of her chest.  “Here you go.”

Lois couldn't help stare at the swell of Selina's breasts in her costume as she leaned over the bar.  “Thanks.”

Selina came around the bar and sat on a barstool.  “So, what were you doing in Gotham?”

“I was chasing a story,” Lois said, taking a long drink of her scotch.  “There's a new mob moving into Metropolis that has ties to Gotham. Unfortunately, I got a little closer than I hoped.  But I've got the names and I know the faces. They're not going to get far in Metropolis.”

“You're very brave,” Selina said.  “Going up against Gotham mobs aren't easy.  Believe me, I know.” There was something dark in Selina's expression, and Lois wondered what the story was behind that.

“So, you came all the way out here only to get tied to a building.  You sure know how to be a damsel in distress,” Selina said.

“You're only in distress if you get rescued.”

“Which you did.”  Selina smiled. “But I didn't mind saving you.”

“Thanks.  I didn't mind being saved by you either.”  Her eyes dropped to Selina's cleavage again and Selina leaned forward.

“See something you like, Ms. Lane?”

“You can call me Lois.”

“And you can call me Selina,” she said.  She set down her glass and moved to where Lois sat, straddling her.  She took Lois’ glass and finished it, then set it down on a side table.  “Have you ever been with a Gothamite?”

“No.  I can't say I have.”

“Can't, or won't?”  Selina smirked.

“My own secrets,” Lois said, putting her arms around Selina's waist.

“I know about those,” Selina said, resting her arms on Lois’ shoulders.  “I've got plenty of secrets of my own.”

“Seems like everyone in Gotham has secrets.”

Selina lowered herself onto Lois’ thighs.  “As long as you don't report on me.”

“Everything here is off the record,” Lois said.

“Good.”  Selina gripped the back of her head and kissed her.  Lois ran her hand into Selina's short hair, holding her.

Selina pulled away and nipped at her nose.  “I think we're a little overdressed.”

Lois grabbed Selina's zipper and pulled it down.  “Not anymore.”

Selina laughed low in her throat.  She pulled off her gloves and stood, toeing out of her boots.  She unzipped her suit and let it fall to the ground, leaving her in her bra and panties.

Lois shouldered out of her jacket and tossed it aside.  Selina undid the buttons on Lois’ blouse, cupping her breasts.  Lois moaned and pushed herself up into Selina's hands.

Selina unhooked Lois’ bra, letting her breasts fall into her hands.  Selina kneeled and licked Lois’ nipple to hardness. She suckled at her breast, squeezing the other as she did.  Lois groaned and pressed Selina's head to her.

Selina unzipped Lois’ skirt.  She pulled off her nipple with a pop, her lips beautifully red.  Selina slipped out of her bra, her breasts hanging heavily.

“Come to bed,” she said, holding out a hand.

Lois followed, shimmying out of her skirt.  Selina was on the bed, her panties already off.

“You're eager,” Lois said.

Selina smirked.  “It's been a while.”  She crooked her finger and Lois climbed onto the bed.  She crawled between Selina's spread legs and licked her.  Selina moaned and arched her hips up. Lois stuck two fingers into Selina and licked her clit.  Selina rocked her hips, fucking herself on Lois’ fingers.

Lois moaned into Selina's pussy, her lips vibrating against Selina's clit.  She added a third finger, twisting her fingers as she pumped them inside her.  Selina groaned, fingers bunching in Lois’ hair.

Lois have one last lick to Selina's clit and sat up, her fingers still inside her.  She kissed Selina, their tongues dancing against each other. Selina stroked her hair and moaned into her mouth.  Lois pulled out her fingers, rubbing their wetness on Selina's breast. She licked Selina's nipples, making Selina gasp.

Selina flipped them over, smiling down on Lois.  She slipped off the bed and grabbed a whip. She grabbed a bottle of lube and slicked up the handle.

“Ever been pussy whipped?”

Lois pushed herself up on her elbows.  “Will I enjoy the experience?”

Selina kissed her thigh.  “You bet you will.”

She angled the handle against Lois’ pussy, easing it into her.  Lois groaned and pushed back on it. Finally, the handle slipped all the way in.  Selina let Lois adjust to the size before slowly fucking her with it.

“F--Faster,” Lois said, clenching around the handle.

“As you wish,” Selina said.

Lois squealed as Selina sped up, fucking her in earnest.  Selina moved her other hand to Lois’ clit. Lois squeezed her nipples, gasping as Selina went faster and faster.  Lois came with a cry, clenching tight around the whip handle. Selina let her come down, then pulled out the handle.  She leaned down and licked Lois from hole to clit, drinking in her juices.

Selina lay beside her and rubbed her breasts.

“Was that good, Lois?”

“That was incredible,” Lois said.  “But what about you?”

“Mmm, we can work something out, I'm sure.”

Lois kissed her, then went down on her again.  Selina cupped her breasts, running her nails over her sensitive nipples.  Lois grinned into Selina's pussy and tongued her. Selina was already wound from Lois’ earlier work, and when Lois shoved her fingers back into Selina, she came, squirting against Lois’ hand.

Selina fell back onto her bed, panting.  Lois climbed up and joined her. Selina ran her fingers in circles around Lois’ nipple.

“Tell me Superman's ever done that,” she said.

“Never quite like that,” Lois said.  “Has Batman ever?”

“I don't kiss and tell.”

“Oh, don't you?” Lois asked, propping up on her elbow.  “So you won't tell about this little excursion?”

“I won't if you won't,” Selina said, her eyes glittering.

“I think this can stay between us,” she said.

Selina kissed down her neck. “Ready for round two?”

Lois cupped Selina's breast.  “I thought you'd never ask.”


End file.
